User blog:Cloverfield monster/Godzilla 2010 remake idea
Hi Cloverfield Monster here. But Call me Clover. This is an idea for a Godzilla remake that is intense epic and filled with destruction. Here's the actors and plot. Plot The first scene takes place place in August 2009, a nuclear facility is testing a new nuclear weapon to help Americans prepare for a new war in case on comes. But a month later, 2 cruise ships are attacked by an unknown force. Scientist Wayne Marchant(Robert Downey Jr.) Kristen Stavre(kristen Stewart) and robert Mahollick (Nicholas Cage) are sent by General Bradley(Samuel L Jackson) to the site of the ships destruction to investigate. When they get there, they spot giant claw marks. They realize that it was attacked by a creature. But they don't know what kind. Wayne finds a cave and suggests the creature lives in there. They spot a large rock which is not a rock. It's actually a dinosaur creature. They discover its DNA is still intact and that it's displaying large levels of radiation Kristen manages to get a sample of the DNA. But the creature wakes up and chases the trio. They manage to escape. Wayne, Kristen and Robert report their finding to the general and tell it it's heading towards a small town in Okinawa. Bradley calls the creature, Godzilla. Meanwhile, Godzilla arrives at the Okinawa town and attacks. Death and destruction ensues. A year later in October 2010, Wayne, Kristen and Robert have been doing extreme studying of Godzilla. Meanwhile, Godzilla is finally awakened from a one year sleep by another cruise ship. He destroys it, and heads towards San Fransisco. Wayne, Rob, Khristen and Bradley, find out and Brad tells Sergent Rick(Robert Pattinson)to send all the military forces they got. But they are easily overwhelmed by Godzilla's sheer brute force. Godzilla anhilliates the military forces and continues towards San Fransisco. Bradley orders a full scale evacuation of San Fransisco. Godzilla meanwhile enters San Fransisco bay, destroys the Golden Gate bridge and attacks the city. He leaves the entire city in ruins, and 50,000 people are dead and 100,000 more injured. Fortunatley, the general manages to capture Godzilla and put him in a giant holding cell. Meanwhile, at the site of the Gulf Oil Spill, another creature of pollution and oil is created and is called Hedorah. Hedorah enters the New York shore and attacks the city. Meanwhile, Godzilla breaks free from his containment cell, destroys the military base and his captors and heads towards New York too. Hedorah sees Godzilla. Godzilla sees Hedorah. The two get in a massive fight. But Hedorah is winning because Godzilla been drugged. Fortunatley, Bradley creates and antidote and injects Godzilla with it. Now undrugged, Godzilla beats the crap out of Hedorah and wins. Bradley decides to kill Godzilla, but Wayne manages to convinvce him to let Godzilla live for saving New York. Bradley agrees, and Godzilla returns to the sea. Actors *Robert Downey Jr. as Wayne Marchant *Kristen Stewart as Kristen Stavre *Samuel L Jackson as General Bradley *Nicholas Cage as robert Mahollick *Robert Pattinson as Sergent Rick Godzilla's design In this movie idea, Godzilla shall not be a guy in a rubber suit. He shall be made entirely out of CGI. Here's Godzilla's design for the movie idea. Signed, -The Cloverfield Monster P.S. I say this movie needs to be made to show the world the true American Godzilla, especially considering how bad the 1998 movie went. Category:Blog posts